Lost at sea/On the carrier
This is how the scene for Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends getting lost at sea and being onboard the carrier goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The camera shows Brent announcing the Wings Around the Globe as the racers are seen in the background at Pudong Shanghai International Airport, with Rochelle driving towards the start line, and Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, the rest of our heroes, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed near the ranking.) Brent Musburger: You are looking live at Pudong Shanghai International Airport... (Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are looking at the ranking of the competitors, which Dusty is shown in first place.) Dusty Crophopper: Yep. First place. Not too bad for a farm boy. Thomas: Or engines. Twilight Sparkle: Or ponies. Rattlesnake Jake: Or a rattlesnake. Silver Spoon: That guy really spooks me out. Victor: Nor a zebra. Scootaloo: Or blank flanks. Blythe Baxter: Nor a simple girl and her animal friends. Russell Ferguson: Guess we don't look like losers now. Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, so in your face, braggers! (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the rest of our heroes drive to the start line.) Zed: Oh, yeah? Well, first place is for losers! Ripslinger: Can it, moron! (kicks a can at Zed) Zed: Ow! Ned: (laughs) Ripslinger: Now, listen up. It's time to make yourselves useful. Diamond Tiara: I can't believe I'm saying this. They could win! Silver Spoon: But how do we stop them? Insults are just ignored, and the railway line idea failed! Diamond Tiara: Then we need to find a new way to slow them down! When we fly over the Pacific, we'll take out their navigation with the plane's machine gun! Silver Spoon: The machine gun? We can't do that! We'll get caught by that camera blimp! Diamond Tiara: Then we need to follow Ned and Zed when they take out Crophopper so we won't get caught. Silver Spoon: But what about those narrow gauge engines? They'll see us for sure! Or even that girl and her pets could too! There's even a chance that doggie will hear us! Diamond Tiara: They won't see us! And that mutt won't hear us either! (Then, after Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others pull into position at the start, El Chu comes in covered in lipstick marks as some of the cars in the audience also notice too) El Chupacabra: (panting) Dusty Crophopper: What happened to you? Hugs: And why are you covered in lipstick marks? El Chupacabra: That song. It flipped a switch! James: What do you mean, "It flipped a switch"? Rochelle: Oh, my little monster. (grabs El Chu by his cape as he yelps) Come here. (pulls him in and kisses El Chu) El Chupacabra: OH! Please! No! Fluttershy: Oh my. Vinnie Terrio: Huh, I guess El Chu's song worked a bit too good. El Chupacabra: (pulls away) She is like a jaguar now! Duncan: That is not a jaguar, that's a lion! Rochelle: Oh, oh, oh, my little burrito. (grabs El Chu by his cape and pulls him in again.) El Chupacabra: Be gentle with me! Steamy: why Rochelle is acting this way Cadance, did you use your spell on Rochelle? Princess Cadance: Yes. Puffy: Why? Princess Cadance: I only did it to help El Chu win Rochelle, along with his song. Evan: You really had to do that? Princess Cadance: Sorry. As someone who specializes love, I couldn't let El Chu fail this time. Sharky: It's fine. Rarity: Poor El Chu. I know he wanted to win Rochelle over but I don't think he wanted to be showered with kisses! Mucker: He'll get over it soon. Zoe Trent: Besides, I'm sure Rochelle will take things a notch down later. Official: Start your engines! Thomas: Let's take off! Twilight Sparkle: Mexico! Here we come! (The camera then shows the racers flying over the ocean.) Brent Musburger: This is our sixth and longest leg. These racers will need to follow their GPS antennas because there's a big ocean between here and Mexico. (The camera then shows an aerial view of Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others at sea as Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon fly above them.) Diamond Tiara: Okay, Zed. Silver Spoon: Let's take them out! (Zed flies down and hits Dusty's antenna which breaks off.) Dusty Crophopper: Ah! J.J.: Dusty's antenna flying for the sea Oh, no! Dusty, look! Dusty Crophopper: (gasps as his antenna falls into the sea) My antenna!! antenna splashes into the sea and sinks Oh, no! No! No! No! Twilight Sparkle: Aaaaah!!! Rarity: (yelps) Percy: Bust my buffers! Shining Armor: No! Pinkie Pie: OH NO! NO! NO! NO!! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! Diamond Tiara: Okay, now it's our turn! (The Silver Diamond flies down close by the Tri-Crusader.) Diamond Tiara: Take this, blank flanks! (presses the machine gun button) (The bullets then hit the fuselage of the Tri-Crusader, and some of them hit the wires for the navigation system.) Scootaloo: Oh, no! Our navigation's out! Diamond Tiara: That will take care of them! (The Silver Diamond pulls up and flies away.) Dusty Crophopper: (as he circles around the place his antenna sank) What are we gonna do?! Fluttershy: Uh, panic? Hugs: No! Now is not the time to pull the cowardly card! Thomas: Well, we just have to keep going and get there in time. I hope... (They continue flying over the sea, for who knows how long.) Dusty Crophopper: (breaking up on radio) Last known coordinates, 26 degrees, 31 minutes. Hawaii, are you there? Do you read? We are low on fuel. (his fuel beeper starts going off) Oh, no! (panting) (Then the Cuban Zebra starts to sputter.) Victor: Oh no! Uh, Zecora. One problem. We're running out of fuel! Zecora: Oh dear, not the best time above here! Kevin: We'll fall into the sea! Victor: (on radio) Cuban Zebra online, our plane's starting to die! We are losing power! (Then other planes start sputtering because they're running out of fuel as well.) Princess Cadance: Mayday! Mayday! Uray: (notices dark clouds ahead) Oh, boy. (picks up radio) Planet Shuttle online! There's a storm coming our way! Luke: Oh, my! Spike: Not cool! Not cool! Shai-Shay: We're doomed! Sunil Nevla: This is not good! We're running out of fuel, we're lost at sea and we don't have any radio contact! What are we going to do!? Rusty: It's going to take a miracle to get us all rescued. Rheneas: Well, where's a miracle when you need one?! Sharky: Only the Air Seas, Turbo Wings, The Gold Rust and the Planet Shuttle have enough fuel to continue. Mako: But everyone else will fall into the sea! Willy: We've gotta try to get someone to help us! Mucker: (on radio) Gold Rust online, does anyone copy? Our planes are running out of fuel! Male voice: (on radio) I read you loud and clear, Gold Rust. We're on our way. (something comes on the radar) Steam Grindor: We're in luck! There's an F-18 coming to us! (F-18 pulls in behind.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Bravo: Unknown riders, unknown riders. You have entered restricted airspace. Why haven't you responded to radio contact? Dusty Crophopper: Somebody cut off my friends' navigation and my antenna! (Another F-18 scans the heroes as he has his minigun and missiles armed encase if they're threats but then turns them off finding they're civilians) Bravo: Identify yourself. Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper! Thomas: And we're Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle and our team! Applejack: What in tarnation? Bravo: Roger that. Bogey has been identified as Crophopper Seven. And Team Thomas and Twilight Sparkle. Dusty Crophopper: We're running on vapors. We need to land. Echo: (pulls in alongside Dusty) What are you guys doing out here with empty tanks? Shining Armor: We don't know! Emily: But we're completely lost. Dusty Crophopper: Well, I thought we'd refuel in Hawaii, but... Bravo: What? Hawaii is 375 miles southwest of here. Dusty Crophopper: What? Echo: Listen, Crophopper and you lot. You better follow us to the boat. No bingo fields around here. Pinkie Pie: "Bingo fields"? Echo: Places to land. Dusty Crophopper: The boat? Echo: The USS Dwight D. Flysenhower. (The camera then shows Dwight D. Flysenhower.) Bravo: (on radio) Bravo checking in as frag plus one. Check. Pitty 1: Two. Echo: Go ahead, Bravo. (The camera shows two pitties inside the bridge.) Bravo: Bogies are civilians. Need emergency fuel. Pitty 1: Copy that. Pitty 2: For flying out loud! That's all I need, civilians exploding on my deck. Pitty 1: We could rig the barricade, sir. Pitty 2: All engines, ahead flank! Pitty 1: Aye, Captain. All engines ahead flank. All engines ahead flank. Rig the barricade! (The camera then shows a third pitty on a telephone.) Pitty 3: Copy that! Rig the barricade! Chop-chop. Hubba-bubba. Zip: It's an aircraft carrier! Blythe Baxter: Wow, dad never got fly near one of these guys before! Bravo: Let's line you guys up for the barricade. Rainbow Dash: Are you sure about this? Bravo: All you gotta do is throttle on back, call the ball and hopefully end up in the spaghetti. (The people on the boat prepare the barricade.) Dusty Crophopper: What? Wait, no, wait! Wait a second! Uh. Guys, I'm not sure I can do this. Echo: I don't see how you have a choice. Dusty Crophopper: Okay. But that runway is moving. Echo: We'll set you all up on the glide path. Dusty Crophopper: Runways are not supposed to move. (talking fast) Okay. I'm okay. I'm gonna be fine. Moving runway, moving runway. Echo: (while Dusty is talking) Take it easy. (The camera then shows the boat from Dusty's point of view as he and the others try to land on it.) Dusty Crophopper: There it is. Here we go. Bravo: Throttle on back. Dusty Crophopper: Okay. Maybe if I just came around again. Echo: Level your wings. Bravo: Easy with it. Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Pitty 3: Cut, cut, cut! Dusty Crophopper: (lands on the deck as the drag line catches onto his tail gear) WHOA!!!! (drives towards the arresting gear and barricade) STOP!!!!! (closes his eyes, and opens them as he finally stops) (The crew cheers.) Sharky: Okay, now it's our turn! Mucker: (on radio) Supersonic Rainbow, you'll land first. Rainbow Dash: WHAT?! Steam Mech: (takes radio from Mucker) You're flying an F-22 Lockhead Raptor. They were made for landing on this kind of ship! Rainbow Dash: Okay. (looks at the deck) Here goes nothing!!! (She lands on the deck and comes to a stop.) That.. was... AWESOME!! (Air Seas lands on the deck next.) Thomas: It's our turn now! Twilight Sparkle: Here we go! (The Blue Twilight Streak lands.) Twilight Sparkle: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Skarloey: Touchdown! Shining Armor: Whoa! Princess Cadance: Made it. Percy: We're next! Pinkie Pie: Aaaah!!! Rarity: We made it! Spike: Yeah! (Then all the other planes land on the deck.) Pitty 3: We've got you, Crophopper and friends! Steamy: We did it! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! Vinnie Terrio: (laughs) Oh, We knew that someone could find us and rescue us all along, didn't we Sunil? Sunil Nevla: (giggling) Of course, we were only hoping to provide some healthy playtime by initiating a wave of invasion paranoia. Pinkie Pie: Who knew? (Later, Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, the rest of our heroes, Bravo and Echo are seen on the aircraft elevator going down.) Bravo: Come on, everyone. Let's get you all fixed up, refueled and back in the race. You are way behind. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, guys. You saved my tail out there. Skarloey: And all our tails, as well. Echo: Victory. Dusty Crophopper: Victory. (The elevator stops at a floor that shows pictures of different navy planes.) Hiro: Look! Dusty Crophopper: Hey, what is that? Bravo: That's the Jolly Wrenches Wall of Fame. Echo: Every flyer, every mission. Dusty Crophopper: (trying to look for Skipper's picture) Mmm... Skipper... Skipper... Edward: (noticing Skipper's picture) Oh. Ha-ha! There he is. Twilight Sparkle: (notices only one mission listed for Skipper) Huh? Thomas: Cinders and ashes! How strange. Blythe Baxter: What the what?! Pets: What the what?! Dusty Crophopper: Wait. I don't understand. Why is there only one mission? Percy: I'm thinking the same thing, Dusty. Sharky: I'm not sure. Willy: Let's just get the Tri-Crusader and Dusty fixed. Stephen: And let's talk to Skipper while we're doing that. Ferdinand: That's right. (Back at Propwash Junction, Chug was pulling two luggage carts onto a passenger plane.) Dottie: Chug, what's all that? Chug: Well, I've never been out of the country. You know, I brought the Commodium. Whatever you do, don't drink the petrol. Dottie: We're only going for two days. Chug: Gotta be prepared, right? (chuckles) Got beachwear, dinner wear, underwear... Dusty Crophopper: (on radio) Skipper? Come in, Skipper. (The camera shows Skipper with Sparky beside him in the building talking to Dusty on the radio.) Thomas 1st, Twilight Sparkle 2nd: Are you there? Come in. Skipper Riley: Dusty! Thomas! Twilight! Everyone! We're heading off to Mexico right now. Glad you all got there safe. Weather report says a major storm is brewing out there. Dusty Crophopper: Uh. We're not in Mexico. We're with the Jolly Wrenches. Skipper Riley: You're on the Flysenhower? Sharky: (grabs the radio) Yeah, someone took out Dusty's antenna and cut the navigation off on the Tri-Crusader, so we got lost and run out of fuel. Until 2 navy planes found us and guided us to the ship. Skipper Riley: Someone took out the navigation on Dusty and the Tri-Crusader? Sharky: Yeah. We're getting them fixed, and all of us are refueled right now. Dusty Crophopper: (on radio) Hey, we saw the Wall of Fame. They only list one mission for you. Skipper Riley: (shocked at this, tries to talk out of it) Dusty, everyone, if you're not past that storm yet, you need... Dusty Crophopper: That can't be right. It must be a mistake. Skipper Riley: Look, you've all gotta get outta there. You're gonna have to fly high. Dusty Crophopper: Uh. Is it true? Skipper Riley: Listen to me, get above the storm! Dusty Crophopper: Skipper, is it true?! Skipper Riley: It's true! (Dusty and our heroes gasp in shock.) Skipper Riley: It's true. I only flew one mission. Thomas: WHAT?! Percy: WHAT?! Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?! Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: WHAT?! Cadance: WHAT?! Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: WHAT?! Sweetie Belle: WHAT?! Skarloey: WHAT?! Blythe Baxter: What the Huh?! Russell Ferguson: WHAT?! Sunil Nevla: AAAHH!!! (faints) Emily: Are you serious? Shining Armor: Skipper? Princess Cadance: You only flew one mission?! Luke: Oh my! James: Really? Rarity: You can't be serious! Dusty Crophopper: But... But all those stories? Willy: A-ha! (everyone else jumps at this and they then turn to look at the others who are still fixing the Tri-Crusader) We've find what cut off the navigation on The Tri-Crusader. Scootaloo: What is it? Uray: Hang on. Mako: (pulls a bent-up brass colored object out) Some broken pegs are what cut the navigation wires. Pinkie Pie: That's one weird lookin' peg. Uray: Yeah, but how they got into the plane in the first place is a won... (takes another look and then realizes what the object really is) What a minute! (takes the brass object with his magnet) This isn't a peg, it's a bullet! (The CMC get faces of shock.) Apple Bloom: A BULLET?! Pepper Clark: A bullet?! Zoe Trent: A bullet?! Russell Ferguson: A BULLET?! Sunil Nevla: AAAAAH!!! (faints) Blythe Baxter: OMG! Skipper Riley: (on radio) Wait, did I hear you right? Uray found a bullet in the Tri-Crusader!? Sharky: Yeah! Slipper Riley: (on radio) You mean someone shot them down? Willy: I believe so Skip. Skipper Riley: (on radio) But that's impossible! Vinnie Terrio: (gasps) WHAT IF THEY ARE TERRORISTS AFTER US?! T.C.: I don't think this as a terrorist attack, Vin. Terrorists don't have have easy access to planes with mounted guns. Besides, this is a .303 cal round. No fighter planes except older British Planes shoot this round. And Spitfire Planes don't shoot single rounds at a time. This was done by an older machine gun. Tune: Isn't that caliber of bullet made exclusively for the Vickers? Willy: Yeah, but the Sopwith Camels in our fleet couldn't of done it. Edward: But, who would be evil enough to shoot the Tri-Crusader? Applejack: Someone who hates mah' sis and her friends. Zip: Wait, didn't the Silver Diamond have a Vickers on it? Willy: Yeah, it did. (quickly realizes something) DIAMOND TIARA AND SILVER SPOON!! Dusty Crophopper: What? Shunky: Of course, those 2 dumb fillies must've snuck up on us and then shot the Tri-Crusader! Hugs: I can't believe that they'd be evil enough to pull off such a damn trick! Rheneas: Sounds like they are determined to keep the Cutie Mark Crusaders from winning this thing. Zecora: Yes, indeed. Those two will try anything to succeed. Penny Ling: Then, there's no doubt Ripslinger had a wing in this too. Charlie: I bet he was the one who sabotaged Dusty's radio antenna! Toby: This is not turning out to be a good time for us now. Twilight Sparkle: This is ridiculous! First Ripslinger bribes Ishani with a fancy, new propellor to lead us to a near head-on with a train in the Himilayas, then he sabotages Dusty's Antenna and those 2 fillies sabotage the Tri-Crusader, leading us to get lost at sea and nearly crash into the sea from running dry on fuel, how bad crazy can they be to win this?! I mean, Is there anything that could possibly go wrong?! Pitty 2: Crophopper, we got weather moving in fast! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Dusty? Pitty 2: You've got to take off before it's too late. Evan: You just had to say that, didn't you Karma Houdini? Twilight Sparkle: (in small voice) Sorry I asked. Dusty Crophopper: Uh. I just need a second here. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) What's going on? Uray: Hang on, I'll have the Tri-Crusader fixed in 2 shakes of a lamb's tail. Pitty 2: OK. but hurry up! Zoe Trent: Those 2 fillies actually shot the Tri-Crusader?! Insulting us was one thing, but this is worse! Russell Ferguson: They can't do that! That's cheating! Sunil Nevla: It's worse than cheating! It's treachery! Vinnie Terrio: Huh, I wondering why their plane had a machine gun on the front. Penny Ling: What were they thinking?! They could've hurt someone! Minka Mark: And now not only are we far behind but now we have a terrible storm to fly in! Pepper Clark: Now, we really gotta get to Mexico! Rainbow Dash: Come on! No time to lose! Uray: The Tri-Crusader's fixed now, so we're all systems go! Pitty 2: Listen. You don't go now, you don't go at all! Dusty Crophopper: All right! Percy: But what about Skipper? Apple Bloom: Yeah, he just told us the truth that he onla' flew one mission. Spike: And all those stories that he told us before? J.J.: Forget about that! We've gotta get going before that storm gets worse! Voice on PA: Be advised, the JTWC has issued a tropical cyclone formation alert for the northeast Pacific ocean. (Dusty, our heroes, Bravo and Echo get on the elevator back to the flight deck as the night sky shows up with rain pouring down.) Rarity: Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined! Skarloey: Never mind your mane! Things will get worse if we don't take off! Voice on PA: Area of convection is located 500 nautical miles east-northeast of Hawaii. Maximum sustained surface winds are currently estimated at... Pitty 4: Report to catapult two. (moves backwards, moving his forks back and forth as Dusty and our heroes follow him) The cat will take you from zero to 160 knots in two seconds. Dusty Crophopper: Two seconds? Pitty 5: We're going to check your weight and set the steam pressure. Pitty 4: Remember, climb straight ahead once you get airborne. Dusty Crophopper: Climb straight ahead. Pitty 4: Get above the storm. Echo: Okay, engine full throttle! Nod to the shooter when you're set. (Dusty and our heroes' planes' propellers and jet fans then spin.) Bravo: Go win it for the Wrenches, Dusty. Volo Pro Veritas! Pitty 6: Head wind's good! Pressure's good! Dusty Crophopper: (nods) Pitty 6: Go on cat two. (Another person points towards the end of the runway.) Peter Sam: Ready? Kevin: Ready and steady! Bash: Here we... Dash: Go! Ferdinand: That's right! Spike: Hang on! (Pitty 6 presses a button to activate the catapults on Dusty and our heroes as they scream and take off.) Dusty Crophopper: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA!!!!! Twilight Sparkle: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Pinkie Pie: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Fluttershy: (squeals) Applejack: WHOA NELLY!!! Mako: YA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Stephen: Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!! Rest of our heroes: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! J.J.: HI-HO SILVER! AWAY!!!!!!! T.C.: Mexico, here we come! For real! (The scene then skips to some reporters in Mexico interviewing Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon.) Female reporter: Señor Ripslinger, any comment on the disappearance of Dusty Crophopper and the others? Ripslinger: Dusty was a nice guy who flew the challenge and pierced the clouds of mediocrity. (sniffles) We're all gonna miss him. Excuse me. (moves away from the reporters along with Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon) Let's just hope he makes a better boat than a plane. Zed: That's a good one, boss. Diamond Tiara: And I bet those blank flanks are now trying to be Crophopper's boat crew! Silver Spoon: Yeah. Ned: That's a good one, you two. (All of the villains laugh.) Ripslinger: Oh, yeah, that was pretty good. El Chupacabra: (speaking Spanish) (drives towards them) Señor Dusty and his friends have 10 times the engine you do! Ishani: And 10 times the integrity! Ripslinger: Said the plane with the shiny new propeller. How much integrity did that one cost you, sweetheart? Ishani: Too much. You used to be a great champion. How the mighty have fallen. El Chupacabra: (to the two fillies) And those three fillies you call "blank flanks" have 2000 times the greatness you two do! Ishani: And 2000 times the integrity and popularity you do! Those three are 10 times better than you could ever be, you decide to try to kill them. Over what? A dumb cutie mark! You two are a big disgrace! (leaves) El Chupacabra: (to Ripslinger, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon) Hmph! You are not even worthy of a cape swish. (drives off) Ripslinger: Really? Diamond Tiara: Can you believe all those, Silver Spoon? Silver Spoon: Yeah. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes